Reinhard van Astrea
Summary Reinhard van Astrea is the current Sword Saint and a member of the Royal Guard, currently acting as Felt's knight. Reinhard is incredibly powerful, one of the most powerful characters in the series, one way to see this fact is through his Divine Protections which are blessings given to people at birth by the world. Most people are born without any Divine Protection, and those who are born with it know of their own Divine Protection without being told. The ratio of Divine Protection holders is 1:100 for useless ones, 1:1000 for useful ones, 1:10000 for somewhat rare ones, 1:100000 for really useful ones, 1:1000000 for unique ones, 1:10000000 for more than one, and the existence of those with more than one Divine Protection are considered to be strange, while Reinhard has over thirty known Divine Protections and stated to have over a hundred. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A to Low 7-C ''' | Likely '''6-B with Reid Name: Reinhard van Astrea Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 19 in Arc 1-4, 20 in Arc 5-6 Classification: Human, Sword Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Blessed, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level to Small Town level (Superior to Puck) | Likely Country level with Reid (Described by the author as been one of the strongest characters in the series and an equal to Satella who previously destroyed half the world simply by existing as her existence dries the life out of everything and sucks it up into darkness, satella also has thousands of unseen hands each of which are big enough to crush an entire city, If he were to get serious and draw raid he would fight on a level that could wipe out an entire kingdom with ease) Speed: Hypersonic+ combat speed (Superior to theresia), with High Hypersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic reactions (Superior to shaula) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class ZJ Durability: At least Multi-City Block level '''to '''Small Town level | Likely Country level with Reid Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, Several meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: As the sword saint Reinhard wields the Dragon Sword Reid which can only be drawn against opponents it deems worthy for it to be used against. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Reinhard's gate is unable to release the mana inside of his body back out into the atmosphere, though he is able to absorb an incredible amount. The mana doesn't cause any harm to his body as he uses all of his mana to boost his physical abilities. This causes him to be able to make others unable to use any magic or spirit magic while he's absorbing mana. Reinhard has no affinity with magic, making him unable to use it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reinhard's divine gift is to gain "whatever ability he needs to win" at any given time. He has the following list of blessings, but is hinted to have even more: * Sword Saint: Swordsmanship maxes out, and become able to draw Reid, the Dragon Sword. * Arrow Avoidance: He cannot be hit by projectiles. * Arrow Guarantee: Any projectile he uses is guaranteed to hit the target, * Magic Resistance: No curses, debuffs, or buffs can affect him, * Fire Avoidance: 80% reduction from fire damage, * Wind Absorption: 80% of wind magic is absorbed. * Earth Resistance: Earth magic has an 80% reduced effect on him. * Water Reflection: 80% water magic is reflected. * Darkness Immunity: 80% of darkness magic is nullified. * Light Sharing: 80% light magic is shared to another target. * Swiftness: He can move at superhuman speed. This affects mounts as well * Riding Mastery: He can ride any animals. * Initiative: He cannot be ambushed, and all initial attacks from Reinhardt connect. * First Attack Immunity: The first time an attack is performed at Reinhardt, it always misses. * Proceeding Attack Immunity: The second attack and all following attacks misses him. * Rain Blessing: He gains power in rain. * Sun Blessing: He gains power in sunny weather. * Night's Blessing: He gains power during night. * Morning Blessing: He gains power during morning. * Mind Reading: Vague understanding of what's on other people's mind. * Item Mastery: Able to know how to use any item he holds. * Unarmed Mastery: Very strong even without any weapons. * Blessing of War God: Able to use any weapons masterfully * Blessing of Lake: Can walk on water. * Blessing of Mist: Mist does not hinder his view. * Blessing of Cloud: Can walk on clouds. * Blessing of Lightning: Lightning will never strike him. * Sodium Knowledge: He will never get salt and sugar mixed up. * Taste King: No matter how or what he cooks, the food will come out delicious. * Blessing of Frying, Steaming, Boiling: Complete mastery of all the cooking methods. * Clothes Designing: Can design fabulous clothes that will surely start a fad. * Master Teacher: His students become successful in learning. * Training Mastery: Can train not only his body, but also other people, to their maximum potential. * Poison Immunity: Immunity to all poisons. * Illness Immunity: Immunity to all diseases. * Power Bleeding: Bleeding actually makes him stronger. * Blessing of the Phoenix: Upon death, he is granted a "continue?" once. * Judgement: Enables Reinhard to know of any Divine Protections his opponents have. Note: Reinhard's blessings don't make him unbeatable, stronger blessings can beat weaker blessings so logically stronger abilities than his can also get pass his blessings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Hax Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knights Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6